<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The book of life. by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442698">The book of life.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house'>Snake-house (CallmeKitten)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke Reader-Inserts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Maid Reader, Prince Kuroko, fem!reader - Freeform, her/she pronouns used for reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko will love who he wants. And no one is going to jeopardize that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroko Tetsuya/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke Reader-Inserts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The book of life.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warnings: none <br/>her/she pronouns used for reader<br/>*royalty au, duhhhh<br/>**kuroko and reader are 18+<br/>**this is an old fic i revamped and decided to post here, so if it sounds familiar, it is from my old account.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life has always been something that has always confused you. </p><p>Why were we born, besides the fact your parents wanting you, because even then you thought you were conceived and born by accident.</p><p>So, what was the purpose of life? You don’t know, though you supposed no one truly knows or understands the value and sheer depth of what life is about and what it is meant to be. Despite these philosophical thoughts, you knew that your life didn't mean much and will never mean much. </p><p>You were a simple maid in a simple castle under the rule of a very simple, but elegant, family. The value of your being wasn’t important and didn’t matter to anyone, expect yourself. Yet, you often wondered since your life really did have no value to it, why continue living? </p><p>These are the thoughts that haunted your mind from time to time and no matter how often they come and go, you never acted upon them. They weren't suicidal, no, not at all. Just as you came of age and were expected to marry soon, you were really thinking about what was to come of your life. And so your mind wandered. </p><p>The Kuroko family line has been ruling this kingdom for the past eleven decades and looked to be able to rule for many more decades to go. You respected your leader and will forever be in their debt. Your family didn't have much and it was the royal family who gave you a job at 16 and a room in the castle to provide for yourself. You were beyond grateful and would be forever in their debt. </p><p>The prince's name was Tetsuya, and just like any other lady with eyes, you thought he was quite handsome; with you being his own personal maid, you found he was a complete gentleman as well.</p><p>The prince was twenty years old, his birthday was just around the corner. With this birthday came his coming of age, meaning the Queen would be able to officially pass the crown to her grandson. Besides that, there has been talking of marriages and courting of other wealthy and most likely royal females, but that is how things were run. </p><p>Being the prince's maid for just over three years, you’ve never seen or heard of him having a lover or lady clinging to his side which always seemed to shock you.</p><p>Nevertheless, this was none of your business and it shouldn’t concern you at all.</p><p>- - </p><p>It was like any ordinary day, you woke the prince at the ripe time of seven in the morning, gave him his breakfast, set out his clothes for the day, and didn’t return to him unless he called for you. </p><p>But there was something different today and your normal routine was disrupted. </p><p>Tetsuya usually preferred to dress by himself, but today, he asked for your assistance.</p><p>“[Name], help me dress today.” He stated just before you reached the door.</p><p>You couldn’t help but heat up at the request. It was simple and innocent enough, but seeing as you've been working for him for three years and not once has he asked for assistance, it was odd. “Yes, of course, your majesty,” You responded and turned back to him.</p><p>Your nimble hands helped him take off his nightshirt and lay it down next to the clothes he was going to wear today. It would be taken care of afterward. You handed him his new undershirt and tried not to stare at his bare abdomen, really his figure in general. </p><p>Being there for three years, you have seen the prince without a shirt on countless times, but you were still a girl and it still made you slightly uncomfortable to see him or any boy like that. Next was his pants, which you handed to him, and you got his shirt ready as he slipped his pants over his hips.</p><p>Tetsuya put his arms through the sleeves of the nice dress shirt that you held up for him and waited for you to button up the front. And you did just that. You started with the buttons on the bottom of the shirt and your hands worked their way up. </p><p>As your hands skillfully moved from each golden button to the next, you kept your eyes strictly on the task at hand, not meeting his gaze that you could feel boring into you. The prince wasn’t that tall, to be honest, you were merely two inches shorter than him at 5 foot 4 inches, so avoiding his gaze was a difficult task.</p><p>Next, you helped him tuck in his shirt into his trousers. This was even more embarrassing to do being your hands had no other choice but to rub against his torso. The whole situation was sending your head for a whirl, he never asked you for your help ever. The only time you were needed when he was dressing is with his necktie. He was probably the only man you know of that can’t tie his own tie. It was cute, sweet, and just adorably innocent.</p><p>And now you were becoming flustered at the silence, “Did you sleep well, your majesty?” You asked softly.</p><p>“I did,” He replied, but there was a pause before he continued speaking, “Did you sleep well [Name]?”</p><p>You started helping him into his vest and putting on his tie, “I slept fine, thank you.” You replied politely.</p><p>You glanced up at him as you secured his tie around his neck and tucked it into his vest. There was a small smile gracing his lips, it was charming and instantly made one blossom on your face. When you finished with his vest, you brought him his shoes and as he put those in, you got his jacket from his closet.</p><p>“[Name], do you happen to know my schedule for the day?” He asked just as you slipped the jacket over his arms</p><p>“Of course I do, your-”</p><p>“Tetsuya.” He interrupted you, “You have been here for over three years [Name], I think you have earned the ability to call me by my first name.”</p><p>You blushed, and you knew he noticed because there was a hint of a smirk twitching at his lips. </p><p>"Of course, Tetsuya, there will be a meeting at noon today about your coronation celebration, as well as about the coronation itself. Everything is to be discussed at the meeting, or at least that is the goal. From flower arrangements to what is to happen after the crowning.” You told him, “Besides this, however, I was informed you had the rest of the day free to do as you please.”</p><p>The prince nodded along to your words, taking in everything you had to say before stating, “Thank you, who is all supposed to attend?"</p><p>“I was told that the royal court was attending as usual, but I am not sure who else is supposed to attend, I wasn’t given that information. It is supposed to take place in the dining hall, sorry for not saying so earlier.” You bowed your head towards him as you finished buttoning his jacket, as well as attaching his pocket watch and handing him the other various items he liked to keep on him.</p><p>“Don’t apologize, thank you for even remembering all that information.” His hand touched your chin, lifting your gaze from the floor to his eyes. The action startled you, which your facial expression conveyed, but it was washed away when you saw the soft look on his own face, but you nodded to his words. </p><p>A small giggle escaped your throat as you saw the condition of his Majesty’s hair. “What’s so funny?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“I’m sorry, your- Tetsuya, but your hair,” his hand dropped from your chin as you raised your hands to his bedhead, “May I?” You asked politely.</p><p>He gave you a skeptical nod but allowed you to do whatever you were going to do. You ran your fingers through his hair softly, trying to tame his unruly hair. It was sticking out on the top and out the sides, if he weren’t going to such an important meeting, it would have been amusing to let him walk around the castle in such a state. But you knew better than to do such things. You tossed his hair with your hands until you got the blue mop in its right place and looking presentable</p><p>“There you are, it was sticking out. I hope you didn’t mind.” You replied with a smile.</p><p>“Of course,” He said. “Thank you.” He headed to the door, but you stayed behind to clean up his room and make his bed, which he understood, “[Name] when you hear a word of the meeting is over, I would like to meet you back here at my room not fifteen minutes later. Understood?”</p><p>You were startled by the tone his words held, they were stern and held power when usually he was soft spoken. You nodded nevertheless, you were his personal maid and you did as his highness asked, “I can do that sir.” You stated, reverting back to your formal nature.</p><p>With a small smile from Kuroko, he left and you got to work. </p><p>As you started making his bed, you could help but wonder what he wanted to see you for. Since it was now a little past eight, and there was still quite a chunk of time before the meeting was even ready to begin. So why would he want to wait that long to tell you whatever he was going to say? You just shrugged and continued on with the task at hand, deciding not to worry about it. There were more important things to think about.</p><p>- -</p><p>Just like you continued on with your day, so did Tetsuya. </p><p>He may not have had anything else but this meeting planned for today, but he had things that he personally wanted to do and take care of. He went through hallway after hallway, his body on autopilot since he didn’t need to be conscious about where he was going. Where he was going was something out of the ordinary. He went to the kitchen in search of a particular maid. </p><p>There was a silence that filled the kitchen when he stepped through the doorway, but his eyes immediately caught sight of who he was there to see, “Has it arrived?" He asked simply.</p><p>The older maid nodded with a sweet smile on her face, "It has,” she was the only maid that has been in the castle since the prince was young, she was more than just a simple maid or the nanny that helped raised him. She meant a lot to the prince. </p><p>His lips held a small smile that had yet to leave his face, “Send it to my room and have it set out on my bed, please."</p><p>“Of course, your majesty.” She was still smiling as well and did as told. </p><p>Tetsuya said a quick ‘thank you’ before heading off to attend to other things before the meeting.</p><p>- -</p><p>As Tetsuya sat through the meeting say yes to these dishes and no to those music choices and yes to these guests and no to those flowers, he couldn’t help but wonder if the meeting was ever going to end. Then one question that was asked of him caught his attention.</p><p>“Do I have a wife in mind?” He repeated and looked over at his good friend Taiga, his blank look boring into the redhead.</p><p>The other male just nodded, “You’ll have to get married soon, and I was just wondering if you already had someone in mind.” He added with a shrug and looked over at the other older men who were arguing over who was going to speak on the prince's behalf first and so on.</p><p>Tetsuya paused before saying, “I have someone in mind, but I haven’t said anything to her.” Kagami looked back at him with a slightly shocked look.</p><p>“Really? I had no idea… why didn’t you tell me? Is it Satsuki?”</p><p>He shook his head, and even though the bluenette was often gone unnoticed, everyone was now paying attention to the conversation he was having with Kagami.</p><p>“I’m going to ask her today, and if all goes well, I’ll be introducing her to my grandmother,” His grandmother is currently the queen with Tetsuya himself being the only heir, “You can come and meet her too if you’d like.”</p><p>“Yes I want to meet her, you don’t even need to ask.” He crossed his arms and looked towards the other people in the room to only see them staring back at them.</p><p>Tetsuya looked impassive, knowing they were listening to the whole time, “Nobody needs to know of this until my grandmother approves.” The prince stated before standing, “I assume the meeting is over since we have discussed everything that was needed to be brought up.” And with a slight bow to the other men and women, he excused himself.</p><p>As soon as he left the dining hall, you were notified by one of the other maid’s that the meeting was over. All you were doing was helping with the laundry, so you headed to the prince’s room.</p><p>You didn’t knock when you arrived since he said that he would meet you in his room, not the other way around. When walled in and shut the door behind you, you gasped. There, in the middle of the room on a dress mannequin was a gorgeous [color] ball gown. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, drop waist and the ruffles on the skirt were just absolutely stunning. </p><p>You didn’t know why the dress was there, but the thought of it being for a possible lady for the prince, made your heart ache. </p><p>Of course, you knew that one day the young prince would have to find a wife and get married, and you would be lying if you said you haven’t developed some feelings for him. It was childish in your mind because you knew that nothing would happen, you were his maid, that was all. Your life wasn’t nearly worth as much as his. </p><p>But even with these feelings, you couldn’t help but touch and admire the dress.</p><p>The silk was cool to the touch but smooth and so soft. The beauty in just a single piece of clothing truly took your breath away. You walked around the dress slowly, taking in every aspect of the gown. The tips of your fingers trace the little crystals on the bodice, the little details on the dress really made it so beautiful, you were still in awe of it.</p><p>“Do you like it?” A voice suddenly spoke up behind you, startling you out of your daydreaming.</p><p>You squeaked in surprise and turned around abruptly to be face to face with Tetsuya, you didn’t even hear him come in! </p><p>“O-Oh, I d-do. It’s beautiful.” You said quietly, avoiding his eyes by turning back to dress.</p><p>His presence got closer to you, you could feel his breath on your neck as a warm blush started to rise in your cheeks. </p><p>“Do you think you would wear it?” He asked, his lips were lightly pressed against your ear, making your breath hitch.</p><p>“Well, if I had the chance I would do it in a heartbeat.” You shyly admitted, clasping your hands in front of you.</p><p>His breath on your neck was starting to create goosebumps in its wake, and he spoke up again, “Would you wear it to meet my grandmother?”</p><p>“Really?” Your voice was breathless, not sure if he was being serious or not. "But why?"</p><p>“Really.” You turned around to look at him now, no longer knowing what to say or think, “Will you put it on?” He added, ignoring your question.</p><p>With a blind nod, he called in his former nanny to help you dress.</p><p>For your own privacy, Tetsuya waited outside his room while you changed. You thought the dress was soft when you touched it, but when it wrapped around your body, it was marvelous. You felt beautiful when it was on, even if you did have your hair done or makeup on. After the back was laced up, the other maid opened the door for the prince to see.</p><p>His eyes widened when he saw you. Even with your hair put up lazily out of your eyes, you were stunning, “You look beautiful,” He told you, a sweet smile graced his lips and his eyes shined. You knew he meant it.</p><p>You thanked him bashfully and he asked his other maid to do your hair and makeup, as well as bring the shoes he got to go with the dress. Your hair was put up in a half-updo, a few strands of [color] curled and framed your face. She put on very light makeup on you, saying you didn’t need any in the first place. </p><p>During the whole process, Tetsuya just sat on his bed, watching the two of you. When everything was finished and you slipped on the high heels, you stood in front of the floor length mirror he had in his room.</p><p>As you stared in awe at yourself, no believing that this image was you, Tetsuya came up behind you and draped a diamond necklace around your neck, securing it there.</p><p>“Tetsuya, I don’t know what to say. This is far too much to do for someone like me.” He just smiled at you, a brighter and bigger smile than before.</p><p>“Nothing is too much for the woman I’m asking to marry me.” His eyes were shining with emotions that you knew that was reserved solely for you.</p><p>Your mouth opened in disbelief, he couldn’t be serious. You were his maid, on a completely different social scale than he was. He couldn't be for real, he couldn't! He would get in trouble for this, right? Yes, he most definitely could. You concluded and worried your bottom lip. </p><p>Yet, he had to be telling you the truth in the first place. </p><p>A harsh blush overtook your features as you stumbled over your words, saying you weren’t fit for such a role and that he deserved someone better than you. He just chuckled and shook his head at your words, “You’re the only one who I want to fit the role. What do you say [Name]?”</p><p>“Why?” You suddenly blurted.</p><p>Tetsuya grabbed your hands, kissing your knuckles lightly before meeting your eyes, “Because I fell in love when I first laid eyes on you when you arrived at the palace three years ago. You’re the only person I want to wake up beside me for the rest of my life.”</p><p>Without thinking, without removing your hands from his, you kissed him. Your red painted lips pressed themselves against his in a sweet, innocent kiss.</p><p>“I will.” You said breathlessly when you pulled back from him, a smile blooming on your face, “I’ll marry you.” The smile that appeared on his face could have made flowers sprout from the ground.</p><p>He picked you up and spun you around as the two of you laughed giddily at the news. The maid that practically raised Tetsuya clapped her hands and rose to hug the two of you, saying she was so happy for the two of you and couldn’t wait to tell everyone. But he had to stop her. Telling her not to tell anyone until she met his grandmother.</p><p>That’s why you were meeting the queen. Tetsuya wanted her approval.</p><p>Walking through the doors of the throne room was nerve-wracking, you were on edge with you being a nervous wreck. The queen was quietly conversation with one of the guards, along with a rather tall male with burgundy hair, but their attention was turned to the two of you when you walked up to them. The guard went back to his post and the queen straightened her posture as she sat there before you.</p><p>You smiled up at the queen as she looked at you shocked before turning to her grandson. “Is this her, Tetsuya?"</p><p>He nodded, “Yes, this is [Name].” When she heard your name, she looked from him to you and smiled.</p><p>It was quite a surprise to Tetsuya to find out you were the girl who played cards with the queen on the nights she couldn’t sleep. She did accept her grandson's choice to marry you because she knew you as you. You weren’t a spoiled daughter of a noble, or some other royal, you were you. Real, and perfect for her grandson.</p><p>When you were formally introduced to Taiga, you felt rather honored meeting him. You knew that he was the prince's best friend, and how highly Kuroko spoke of him, it was sweet that he was the only other person besides his grandmother that he wanted to introduce you to. He was nervous as he shook your hand, not expecting or believing that you were a maid because you were beautiful and he always thought of maids being below him and boring.</p><p>He was wrong and knew that his whole outlook changed with that introduction. </p><p>Tetsuya smiled brightly at you as he wrapped your arm around his to take a stroll around the castle, efficiently showing you off subtly to the visiting nobles for his coronation. He was proud of you and wanted everyone to know, without shoving you in people's faces. </p><p>The gesture was cute and filled your belly with butterflies at the fact he really did have feelings for you; you were still trying to wrap your mind around that part. </p><p>The two of you should have never fit together. He was a prince and you were a maid. It was unheard of and possibly scandalous, But Kuroko stood strong in his choice of wife, not backing down when people questioned his decision. </p><p>-</p><p>The book of life’s first pages are written the day we are all born. Some people’s books are thrillers, others inspirational novels, some are darker, more evil, some are innocent and sweet. </p><p>Yours is simply you. </p><p>Each person's book of life is unique to them. Yours is filled with misfortune but happy endings. </p><p>You started a new part in your book when you first arrived at the palace with nowhere else to go with a horrible outlook on life. Now this new part, this new chapter of your life was starting with Tetsuya. </p><p>Your past won’t leave you, and you refuse to forget where you came from, but you were happy to start a new page with a new outlook on life. You’re not worthless, you aren't meaningless, and your life does matter. You found out the meaning of your life is happiness. As simple as it sounds. Everyone’s happiness is different and found through different things and choices they make.</p><p>Your happiness was found with Tetsuya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yell at me on twitter @ren_writes :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>